


Of Parents, Cleaning and Cute Neighbours

by randomtinyplaces



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Center Courfeyrac, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtinyplaces/pseuds/randomtinyplaces
Summary: "This is the first time I'm living on my own and my parents decided to spontaneously drop by in a few hours to see how I'm doing please let me borrow some cleaning supplies and food so that my parents will belive I'm a functionin, responsible adult who totally cleans and doesn't just have condiments and eggs in my fridge."-Au





	

Courfeyrac was in full blown panic mode. His parents where coming over for the first time to have a look at his new apartment. He wanted to show them that he could handle himself and that he didn't need their help. He wanted them to see him as an responsible adult. Unfortunately, he wasn't one. His mum would force him to move back home if she saw the state his apartment was in. That couldn't happen. No way he was moving back in with his parents. He was 23 for god's sake. He could take care of himself, thank you very much. 

But now everything was going to go downhill if he didn't think of something fast. He had an hour until his parents would arrive and his apartment looked like a mess and there was no healthy food in the fridge. Courfeyrac had no idea where to start. He didn't even think he owned any cleaning supplies! 

He was screwed. He saw no way out. Courfeyrac decided to do what he always did in situations like this:calling Combeferre. 

His friend picked up on the third ring. 

"What have you done this time?" 

He didn't even bother saying hello. Courfeyrac couldn't help feeling offended but he was desperate and didn't have time to dwell on it so he let it go. 

"I need your help. It's serious. My world will fall apart if you don't help me right now!" 

He could hear Combeferre sighing. 

"What is it now?" 

He sounded tired, like he always did when Courfeyrac asked him for a favour. Courfeyrac couldn't understand why. Friends were supposed to help each other. 

"My parents are coming over and there is nothing in my fridge and I'm quite sure that there is something living under the sofa. Help me, please, I'm begging you." 

"Can't you do it yourself?" 

"I don't know how! Even if I did, I don't have any cleaning supplies!" 

Another sigh could be heard from Combeferre. 

"When are they coming over?" 

He sounded defeated. Courfeyrac did a mental fist bump. 

"They will be here in an hour." 

"Oh, sorry. I won't be able to get away from work for at least another three hours. You have to ask someone else." 

Courfeyrac's face fell. 

"But who should I call? Enjolras will just tell me that it's my fault, Grantaire and Èponine will laugh at me, Bossuet will break something, Feuilley's working, Bahorel will hang up on me and Joly refuses to step into my apartment!" 

"I can understand him." 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing. Can't you just ask one of your neighbours? I'm sure that not everyone is as irresponsible as you. There must be someone who will let you borrow their things." 

That could work. Courfeyrac hanged up on Combeferre without saying goodbye and rushed out of the apartment. Hm, which one of his neighbours should he ask? He had after all only met the old lady who lived under him and that was only because she had complained about his loud music . She was a no no. She always glared at him when they happened to run into each other. Courfeyrac was quite sure that she hated him. 

No, not her. Maybe he should try asking the person who lived across the hall? Yeah, that would have to do. 

He started to fervently knock on the door. It could be seemed as rude but he was panicking and was under a tight schedule. 

He almost fell face first onto the floor when the door finally was opened. He didn't waste any time with pleasantries. Instead he skipped right to the point. 

"This is the first time I'm living on my own and my parents decided to spontaneously drop by to see how I'm doing. Please let me borrow some cleaning supplies and food so that my parents will believe I'm a functioning, responsible adult who totally cleans and doesn't just have half frozen pizzas and beers in my fridge." 

When he looked up he found his neighbour watching him curiously. He didn't seem offended and, oh shit, he was cute. 

The boy in front of him had the weirdest fashion sense Courfeyrac ever seen. He wore an oversized pink sweater and leggings with floral print. His long ginger hair was braided and hanged over his shoulder. It shouldn't have worked but somehow it did. The boy looked adorable. Courfeyrac could feel himself blushing. The little ginger boy smiled up at him. 

"Sure, come in!" 

"Uh.." 

Courfeyrac forgot for a second why he was there. The ginger boy held up the door for him and smiled happily. 

"Oh, right. Parents, cleaning, thank you!" 

Courfeyrac followed the boy into the apartment. The whole place smelled like flowers and different documents lay all over the floor. It wasn't very organized but still an improvement compared to Courfeyrac's own apartment. 

He realised that the documents where different poems when he took a closer look. Some of them where pretty morbid. They didn't seem to fit with the cheery boy who lived there. 

"I'm a poet." 

The little boy was back and he was carrying a heavy amount of cleaning supplies and food. Courfeyrac hadn't even realised that he left. He gratefully took the supplies that the boy was offering him. 

"Thank you.. Uhm.." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Jehan. It's nice to meet you." 

He flashed him a bright smile. 

"Co..Courfeyrac, likewise. And thanks again. You're a life saviour." 

Jehan's smile got even wider. How was that even possible? 

"Did you need anything else?" 

Courfeyrac realised that he was staring and quickly averted his eyes. Should he ask him or not? Eh, what the hell! It couldn't hurt to ask, right? 

"Could you please show me how to use this stuff?" 

He gave Jehan his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Sure thing." 

"Dude, you're the best! I'll be forever in your debt!" 

•°•°• 

In the end Jehan did everything. He quickly understood that Courfeyrac was totally useless and ended up sending him away to throw away all the trash and pant all the empty beer bottles. 

Courfeyrac came back to find the apartment spotless and Jehan gone. He had left a note on the fridge with his number and instructions on how to make an easy Italian-pasta. 

Courfeyrac had never felt more grateful. The poet truly was a life saviour. 

Courfeyrac started to prepare the meal with a smile on his face. 

Jehan's recipe was easy to follow and he managed to not burn anything. It was a miracle. 

•°•°• 

His parents were shocked. Their expectations hadn't been high and they were surprised to find the place clean and organised. The food was also something they hadn't expected. They never knew their son could cook! 

But it was the smell that surprised them the most. The whole place smelt like flowers! 

A pair of satisfied parents left the apartment, happy that their son had cleaned up so nicely. They had been worried for nothing. Their son would be fine. 

Although they really wanted to meet the person who had helped him change.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm uploading something here so I'm fairly new to this. English isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me.  
> I hope you enjoyed my work and thanks for reading!


End file.
